


Shameless

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is a catastrophe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

_Not everything is a catastrophe_ , John thinks, watching his cock disappear into Rodney's warm, willing mouth. Sometimes it's just a lazy afternoon, spent in bed with no intentions of leaving. Sometimes there's nothing going wrong, nothing but right in John's universe.

"That's right, suck it," he says, his fingers skimming lazily over the line of hair that runs down his stomach. "Fuck, you're good at this."

Rodney lets John's cock slip out of his mouth, looking at John with an annoyed expression. "Of course I am."

John rolls his eyes upward as if looking for help, but before he can get too desperate, Rodney takes him back in his mouth again, resuming that thing he was doing with his tongue that made John see stars. John's hand slides down, tracing through Rodney's hair, his fingernails scratching over his scalp in the way that makes Rodney turn into a puddle.

Rodney's really something else. He never holds back, not in bed, not when it comes to John, and when Rodney pulls back and says, "Fuck my mouth," it's not because he thinks it sounds hot; he just knows what he wants.

John has no interest in passing up an invitation like that; he lets his hips work up, sliding his cock into Rodney's mouth over and over again. Rodney braces himself, a hand on the bedspread holding him up so he can take whatever John has to give him, and John wants to give him everything.

"God, yeah," John moans. "I'm gonna- _Rodney_ -" is all he gets out before he's pressing up, coming hard into Rodney's mouth. Rodney stays there and takes it, takes it all, licking him clean before he withdraws, kissing John on the thigh before he goes.

"Come up here and let me," John tells him, pulling at Rodney's shoulders, feeling fucked out and magnanimous, fitting Rodney right up beside him, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking him slowly. They've got all afternoon, plenty of time to touch, plenty of time for everything.


End file.
